First Love
by majorfangirl
Summary: None of the boys she wanted would go out with her but the one she least expected she ended up falling for. LightRockShipping. Oneshot.


**A/N: Well…I wrote this all at school today except the ending which I wrote waiting for dad to come get me from my grandmother's house. My school only has the option of being picked up in a car so my mamaw picks me up while I wait for dad to get off.**

**Contains: IkariShipping, ShootsDownShipping, DrewXSoledad, EgoShipping, AdvanceShipping, PenguinShipping, CavalierShipping, and DawnXDrew,**

"Crap, crap, double cap!" shouted a blue haired beauty tumbling out of a taxi. She running late for work and was _not_ in the mood to lose her job today.

People said it was hard to be hired by Brock. Which was true unless you were a pretty girl or one of his friends. Dawn considered herself both, but she knew Brock only saw her as a friend.

Only a few people were really both such as Gardenia, Lizabeth, Kidd, Alice, Suzy, Holly, and a few other people they knew. And then there were his friends. Ash, May, Misty, Tracey, Gary, Drew, Harley, Soledad, Zoey, Kenny, Paul, and Dawn just to name a few.

Tracey and Gary had a special job. They did research and tested products with Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, and Rowan. Dawn handled finances with Paul. Paul was one of Dawn's "interests".

Her "interests" were the boys she would consider dating. She as also interested in Ash, Kenny, Drew, and Gary. And today she was going to get one of them. One of them would date her, she would be sure of that.

She managed to reach her and Paul's cubicle in time. "Hey Paul," she said. He didn't say anything, only jerked his head, but she was used to it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend," Dawn said.

Paul turned around, a glare fixed on his cold face. "Flirting in the workplace can get you fired," he said. "I don't date anyway." And he turned back to his computer.

Dawn sighed. She crossed Paul off her mental list. Maybe Kenny would date her. He and Zoey had been her best friends all her life. _He_ wouldn't turn her down.

"Sorry, Dee Dee, but I…I was about to ask out Zoey," Kenny said, blushing, after she had asked him out over lunch break. Okay, maybe he would but she still had a chance with Ash.

"Gee, Dawn…didn't you know that I've been seeing May?" asked Ash.

"Okay," Dawn said, hanging her head. Now what? Would Drew say yes?

"I'm engaged to Soledad," Drew said. No, no, no! Who was there out there for Dawn? Gary. She could have Gary. And she would finally not be single.

She had never had a boyfriend all through school. She had never been kissed. She would _have_ to get Gary. She really did like him. He was smart, cool, and was really nice to her whenever they talked. She would finally make a dream of hers come true.

She rushed to the research lab. "Gary," she said breathlessly, "do you wanna go out with me?"

"I'm with Misty," he said, shrugging. Dawn blinked back tears. This wasn't happening. And look at him, not even sympathizing! How could she have ever thought he was nice? Gary Oak was just one big jerk!

Dawn turned and ran, tears falling. She had to get back to her cubicle before lunch break was over. And she didn't want anyone to see her crying.

"Dawn?" asked a voice. Great.

"Yeah, Brock?" she asked trying not to let him see her tear streaked face.

"Are you okay?" the boss asked, moving towards her. She jerked her head away and nodded. He continued to try to look into her eyes. "You seem upset."

"It's nothing," Dawn said.

"Dawn, you're my friend," Brock said. "You can tell me anything."

The tears came full force and her story spilled out. Brock pulled her into a hug and patted her on the back.

"It's alright," he said in a comforting voice. "They weren't worth it. You'll find someone much better."

"How do you know?" she asked. "Maybe I'm just unlovable!"

"Dawn, you're not unlovable," he said. "I think you're-hellooooo, Alice!" Brock released Dawn from his embrace and followed Alice down the hallway.

"That's it!" Dawn shouted. She had briefly stopped crying when she was in Brock's arms but the tears had returned, fiercer than ever.

"I'm quitting! I can't take this place!" she shouted to no one because Brock was already gone down the hallway.

_Brock was going to say what he thought of me_, Dawn thought. _Not that it's really important. He would never feel that way about me! Not that I would care. No way. It'd just be nice for someone to like me. But I don't care if Brock does. I don't._

Why couldn't she convince herself? After what he had just put her thought, she should hate his guts! And she did! Didn't she?

She went to her cubicle and gathered up her things. Paul looked up, notice her tears, and groaned. "You're not seriously quitting because I said no, are you?" he asked.

Dawn shot him a glare that caused him to jump back slightly. "No," she said. "I am quitting because our boss is an insensitive jerk."

She stomped out to find him. He was in his office. After he noticed Alice still wasn't interested, he had gone back. "Hi, Dawn," he said.

Dawn leaned down to wear there faces were right at level and their faces not even an inch apart. "I quit," she hissed. She tried to sound menacing but _why_ was she blushing?

"Dawn, you can't quit!" Brock shouted. "You're needed here! Whose going to help Paul?"

"Why don't you get Alice to do it?" Dawn asked. "She's obviously _much _more important you than I am!"

Brock grinned. "What?" Dawn asked.

"You didn't tell me you were jealous," he said in a singsong voice.

"_Jealous_?!?!" She turned red and jumped away. "I am _not_ jealous!""Why didn't you tell me I was your next choice after the other boys?"

"I don't like you!"

"Prove it," Brock challenged.

"I can kiss you and not feel anything," Dawn said. Brock pulled her face back down to level with his and kissed her.

Dawn was wrong. She didn't feel nothing. She felt _everything_. Racing hearts, fireworks, everything she was _supposed_ to feel. Her first kiss. Her first _love. _She was in love with Brock.

Brock pulled away. "You didn't act like you felt nothing," he said teasingly.

Dawn backed away. "I…I…" she couldn't find the words. How was she supposed to explain that she hadn't realized she was in love with him until they had kissed?

Her only choice was to go home. And she did. She ran out of his office, out of the building, got into a taxi, and road straight home. She flung open the door to her apartment and plopped down on the couch. Now what? She had just walked away from her only job and the love of her life.

The phone rang. She knew it would be Brock. She wanted to answer more than anything. She wanted to hear Brock's voce and tell him it didn't matter. She wanted everything to be normal again but how could that happen now?

How could she ever talk to him again? She'd just have to fight her urge to hear him. She could be strong long enough for him to give up.

Unfortunately, her longing to here his voice overpowered her will to never speak to him again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dawn," said a female voice. "It's Hannah." Hannah was a girl with short, purple hair that Brock had let on immediately because he thought she was really pretty.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, voice sounding disappointed.

"Well, I was supposed to call you and see how you're doing and if you really did quit," she said.

That Brock couldn't even check on her himself! "Of course I quit!" Dawn shouted into the phone. "I would never want to work for such a jerk! I can't believe I thought I was in love with him!"

"So that's what this is about," Hannah said knowingly. "You love Brock but he doesn't return your feelings."

Dawn was glad that Hannah couldn't see her blushing. "Well…yeah."

"You really shouldn't quit over something like that," Hannah said. "There are so many other boys in the world."

Dawn rolled her blue eyes. Hannah was happily dating Tracey. It was easy for her to say that! "You wouldn't understand," she said. "I've never been in love before. He gave me my first kiss."

"Hang in there, Dawn," Hannah said. "I really don't know what else to say to you."

They hung up and Dawn stared at the phone. She really anted Brock to call even thought she knew he didn't about her at all. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. She wanted to be in his strong arms again. How would she ever forget Brock?

She tried to get him out of her mind and eventually fell asleep on the couch.

The sound that woke her up was her ringing doorbell. She didn't know who it was but she was pretty sure it was Kenny or Zoey coming over to check on her. Maybe both sense they were probably going to be together soon.

When she opened the door, neither one of them stood there. Instead, it was Brock. Dawn stood in shock, staring up into his face. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms. He stroked her blue hair gently. He showed no sings of letting go anytime soon.

Dawn didn't know what to do. There he was, the one man she couldn't get over but for some reason she couldn't hug back. He had her smitten but she couldn't show him because of one doubt in her mind.

"Dawn," he whispered. "Dawn, you did it."

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Made me fall," he replied. "You're not older or model-type and you put up a fight but I want you more than anyone else in the world."

Her one doubt was that this was a dream. She was probably still asleep. She would wake up and Brock still wouldn't be in love with her.

But, try as she may, she couldn't wake up. She couldn't end what was happened. She couldn't wake up from something that wasn't even a dream. This Brock was real. And he loved her, Dawn, the girl who had never had a relationship with a boy before.

"Brock," Dawn whispered.

"I'm sorry I've been so uncaring to you," he said. "I don't know if you'll ever forgive me."

"Well," she said, "if you kiss me now, I'll act like your jerk phase never happened."

He kissed her, and passionately. It was everything and ore that she had experienced during her first kiss, just hours before.

"You know,' Brock said, "flirting in the workplace can get you fired."

"I already quit," she reminded him.

"Then would you like a job starting tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

**A/N: My longest one shot ever! I know Zoey wasn't friends with her her whole life. I just added that in because it would work. This was really fun to write! The next in my Brock Project is probably ShoppingShipping but I have no guarantees. I'll try my hardest to come up with a plot.**


End file.
